Glimpses of Panem
by Poly-chan
Summary: Drabbles. Stories with exactly 100 words, each one of them showing a little glimpse of life in Panem. Missing scenes, AUs, post end of the books. The imagination is the limit. Suggest me your word/situation/idea and I'll write.
1. Sisters Talk

_**Title: **Glimpses of Panem  
**Autor: **Poly  
**Beta: **Steph`s / Vickyloka  
**Summary: **Drabbles. Stories with exactly 100 words, each one of them showing a little glimpse of life in Panem. Missing scenes, AUs, post end of the books. The imagination is the limit. Suggest me your word/situation/idea and I'll write.  
**A/n:** I`ll put a note on top of every chapter so you know if it has ships or not, if it has spoilers or not. Most of the stories will be rated K or K+, but I`ll let you know if any of them happen to have an upper rating._

_**About this chapter:**__ I would place it on the second book, Catching Fire, while they are at District 13. It doesn't have major spoilers for the story. Katniss & Prim friendship, rated K._

* * *

_______________A **drabble** is an extremely short work of fiction of exactly one hundred words in length. The purpose of the drabble is brevity, testing the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in an extremely confined space. _   


* * *

**1. Sisters Talk**

"How is it? To... kiss a boy?"

I raised my eyes, surprised.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curiosity." Prim said, not looking at me.

"Tell the truth."

She raised her eyes, pink coloring her pale cheeks.

"There is this boy that helps in the kitchen..."

Unbelievable. Prim was having her first crush.

"Go for it."

I was as surprised with the words as her. But I had come to learn not to take things for granted. To take the opportunities since you do not know what tomorrow will bring.

I sighed.

"You just know when you do it."


	2. Fishing

_**A/n:** You guys are amazing! So many good ideas that I don't know where to begin with! Thank you, **yo** and **srslyjulia.** I'm working in some of them, maybe today I`ll update more stories. Both of you suggested stories about avoxes, I`ll think about that. Imperial Rome, I already have one like that, but it is not as complex as you suggested. Maybe I`ll write more about it! (In my head it was the only game violent enough to be compared, in real world, with the Hunger Games).  
_

_**About this chapter:**__ Post Mockingjay, so it contains spoilers! Finnick & Annie, rated K.  
_

* * *

_ He smiles that little crooked smile / There's no denying he's your child / Without him I don't know what I'd do / He gets that from you  
He Gets That From Me - Reba Mcentire_

* * *

**2. Fishing**

The green eyes brightened up with the expectation. Something just pulled!

"Mommy! Mommy! I think I got a fish!"

Annie stood up from the blanket where she had been reading, a smile forming in her lips.

"You know what to do, buddy."

The little boy pulled the line, fighting with the animal still in the water. As he pulled more and more he got more excited and happy.

"Look at it! I caught it!"

"Oh, my! That is a big fish! It was a great catch!"

"Do you think daddy is proud of me?"

"I know that he always is."


	3. Roman Circus

_**A/n:** Ok, here comes one about the Roman Empire, I hope it is good enough. **Yo**, I will. :) I agree with you, I think it was the author's intention. I mean, just look at the names - Messala, Flavius, Octavia, Portia, Fulvia, Titus, Lavinia, Brutus... And the list goes on.  
_

_**About this chapter:**__ Totally AU. Peeta and Katniss on Imperial Rome. Rated K+.  
_

* * *

_ For some reason I can't explain / I know Saint Peter won't call my name / Never an honest word / But that was when I ruled the world  
Viva la Vida - Coldplay_

* * *

**3. Roman circus**

That was it. The last moment before entering the arena.

Katniss looked at the boy she had met among the other gladiators. A baker's son that ended there after his village was attacked by the Roman Army, his people becoming slaves.

She was different story. She was a rebel.

"Peeta... Not a piece on their games." She reminded him of the talk they had earlier.

The rumble of the crowd became louder. They were calling for blood.

Peeta looked back at Katniss and saw a glimpse of something on her eyes.

"What are you going to do?"

"Begin a spark."


	4. Everdeen Girls

_**A/n:** Another little piece that has has been on my mind, enjoy it!  
_

_**About this chapter:**__ Missing scene for Catching Fire, just after Katniss and Peeta came back from the games. It doesn't have major spoilers though. Rated K.  
_

* * *

_ My heart burns with feeling, but / My mind, it's cold and reeling / Is this love baby / Or is it just confusion?  
Love or Confusion - Jimi Hendrix  
_

* * *

**4. Everdeen Girls**

A visit to his family! The truth was: he was trying to avoid the Victor Village, and he knew that.

"She loves you."

Peeta turned around, surprised. His dad was looking at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Everdeen girl."

"It was pretending. Everything."

"No. She is confused, and maybe she doesn't know yet. But she loves you."

"How can you be sure?"

"Her mom would always ignore my attempts._ I am never going to marry or have kids! _But It's just the way the girls from that family are. They resist love. But when they surrender, it's fiercely."


	5. The Moment of Understanding

_**A/n:** This one came from the suggestion left by **srslyjulia**, "A child truly understanding the games for the first time". Thank you!  
_

_**About this chapter:**__ Universe of Hunger Games, original character. Rated K.  
_

* * *

_ It is the end of all hope / To lose the child, the faith / To end all the innocence / To be someone like me  
End of All Hope - Nightwish  
_

* * *

**5. The moment of understanding**

It is already tradition. Around that time of the year, every night, and sometimes during the day too, everyone will reunite around the TV. For once his brother and sister will not fight and his mom and dad will not joke and laugh. Everyone will be quiet.

He never really understood it before. If no one liked it, why did everyone watch it? But that day the boy learned the meaning of the word_ mandatory_.

And for the first time he watched the boys and girls on TV – some of them as old as his siblings – with different eyes.


	6. Daddy's boo boo

_**A/n:** Another one. Just because I like to imagine things from a kid`s point of view.  
_

_**About this chapter:**__ Post Mockingjay, spoilers! Peeta & Katniss. Rated K.  
_

* * *

_ Time it was, and what a time it was, it was / A time of innocence, a time of confidences / Long ago, it must be, I have a photograph  
Bookends - Simon and Garfunkel  
_

* * *

**6. Daddy's boo boo**

The first time it happened, he was three or four. He was playing with blocks in the living room. Then, there was a noise, something crashing and hurried footsteps.

His sister rose in front of him. However, he could still see. His daddy on the ground, his hands made into fists, his body moving back and fort. His mommy was hugging him, whispering something.

"Come on Ryle, let's see Uncle Mitch."

"Does daddy has a boo boo?"

"Ryle! Now!" She said, carrying him outside.

He gave one last look to the mess that was his parents, not understanding.


	7. The Red Dress

_**A/n:** Thank you for the alerts! I write one little chapter as often as I can, but sometimes the real life gets on the way...  
_

_**About this chapter:**__ Missing scene. Spoilers just for the first book. Peeta & Katniss. Rated K.  
_

* * *

_ This is me praying that / This was the very first page / Not where the story line ends / My thoughts will echo your name / Until I see you again  
Enchanted - Taylor Swift  
_

* * *

**7. The Red Dress**

A red plaid dress reaching the knees, short sleeves. Really dark hair, carefully parted in two braids. Gray eyes and tanned skin so perfectly matched.

Since my dad pointed her to me, I could not distance my eyes anymore.

Right now I have an excuse to look at her, since the whole class is looking at her too. The teacher comes back with a stool and she jumps on it, her shiny shoes close to each other, pacing lightly.

And then the song begins.

It is beautiful, sweet, heavenly. Transcendental.

And that's when I know it. I am a goner.


	8. Just kids

_**A/n:** This prompt came from srslyjulia "A games with no Cato/Clove/Brutus types-just a bunch of scared kids".  
_

_**About this chapter:**__ Original characters, no spoilers. Rated K+.  
_

* * *

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare / I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair / Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is /Having more fun than me tonight_  
_I'm just a kid - Simple Plan  
_

* * *

**8. Just kids**

We are noisy. But Jan has a broken leg and no one knows what to do. The girl from District 3 does nothing but cry and even though the two kids of District 9 are trying to help, they are too young and scared to do anything.

We are just a bunch of scared kids lost in the woods.

I hear a noise, and signal for everyone to stop.

Someone is walking in our direction. We just stand, frozen. Waiting.

When I see them is like looking in the mirror.

Another bunch of scared kids lost in the woods.


	9. Not my game

_**A/n:** In this chapter I played the `what if` game.  
_

_**About this chapter:**__ AU, no spoilers. Rated K+.  
_

* * *

_When we were only kids / __And we were best of friends / __And we hoped for the best / __And let go of the rest/ __The shadows and regrets_  
_Shadows and Regrets - Yellowcard  
_

* * *

**9. Not my game**

Even If I don't want to see, my eyes are glued to the screen.

My little fragile sister climbing trees. Carrying knives. Running for her life.

Prim and Rue became more than allies, they became friends. Rue taught Prim to climb and flee. Both of them manage to survive.

But there are still the careers, so many and so strong.

Maybe if the two of them found Tresh... He would be a good ally.

For the hundredth time I ask myself: What was it that prevented me from volunteering for Prim when I heard they announcing her name at the reaping?


	10. Stalker

_**A/n:** Long time with no updates, but I will make up to that!  
_

_**About this chapter:**__ Katniss and Prim friendship, pre-Hunger Games. Rated K.  
_

* * *

_Do you remember when we first met? / I sure do / It was some time in early September / You were lazy about it, you made me wait around_  
_Do you remember? - Jack Johnson  
_

* * *

**10. Stalker**

Prim was standing by the gate of the school, looking around.

Her eyes found her older sister and both of them smiled. They began walking home but, before turning around, Prim found another pair of eyes staring at them.

Not really at them. At Katniss.

"Why is that boy staring at you?"

Katniss laughed.

"Boys do not stare at me, Prim!"

But the little girl kept paying attention to him while she walked. That was not the first time that Prim caught he looking at her sister.

Maybe one day he could have the nerves to talk to Katniss. Maybe.


	11. Born to Be a Victor

_**A/n:** Inside the mind of a carrier.  
_

_**About this chapter:**__ Original character, no spoilers. Rated T.  
_

* * *

_I rue the moments spent between _/ _the Fetish and the Flame_/ _Until this war is over, I won't ever lose my rage_  
_Child of Burning Time - Slipknot  
_

* * *

**11. Born to be a victor**

I waited my whole life for this. Training, pressure. _You will be a victor_.

I did it. The male tribute of District 2 and right now it's just me and the girl from 3. All the others are dead. Out of my way.

When the blade of my knife open its way trough the girl's soft flesh I know it's finished. It's like I can feel every layer opening up. Skin, muscle, a lung. The knife stops at the bone, but it's too late. She is spitting blood and looking at me.

I twist the knife and pull it back.


	12. If you were me

_**A/n:** Let's twist things a little!  
_

_**About this chapter:**__ Peeta and Katniss, AU, no spoilers. Rated K.  
_

* * *

_You tipped my world, up on its side / And it's all downhill from here / Mountain tops, level like parking lots / But it's all downhill from here  
__All Downhill From Here - Amy Kuney  
_

* * *

**12. If you were me**

"So everything was an act for the cameras." My voice is sad. This is not me.

"No, not like that! I really believed you were the one coming back home, I wanted to give District 12 that. And since I was not going to win..."

"All the sweet words. Was that acting?"

"Katniss, listen. I never really... payed attention to you before the way I did at the arena. I never meant to break your heart, I just thought.."

"I am not brokenhearted!"

The boy whom I secretly loved since a gray rainy day. And it was just an act.


	13. Two Little Blessings

_**A/n:** I am sorry for not updating anything for so long! Summer is always crazy, so I don't have much of a free time. But I am still here!  
_

_**About this chapter:**__ Missing scene, no spoilers. Rated K._

* * *

_Fathers, be good to your daughters / Daughters will love like you do / Girls become lovers who turn into mothers / So mothers, be good to your daughters too_  
_Daughters - John Mayer_

* * *

**13. Two Little Blessings**

My sister has been crying for what looked like forever now. There is no way I can sleep.

I take a look. Mom is rocking little Prim in her arms, Dad at her side looking tired. Then he switch places with Mom and takes Prim.

My Dad stops pacing and looks at the baby. He smiles.

"You are one of the sweetest and most beautiful little things that I have ever seen." He says with a soft voice. "The only one you can't beat is your sister. You are both gorgeous. My blessings."

Prim stops crying and I smile.


	14. A New Beginning

_**A/n:** This little idea came with a prompt from a review from **yo**: Foreign countries in the world outside Panem  
_

_**About this chapter:**__ Universe of Hunger Games, original character. Rated K._

* * *

_Welcome my son, welcome to the machine. / Where have you been? / It's alright we know where you've been._  
_Welcome to the Machine - Pink Floyd_

* * *

**14. A new beginning**

The sun is coming up as the girl stares at the land. After so many weeks of traveling with nothing but her clothes, she is finally at the border.

Laying ahead is the country of Panem. With the authoritarian government, yes. But at least they have one. It is not like the anarchy where she came from.

Some time in the past the place were she came from was a country. But now all that is left is people starving and fighting for the best spot to find water. And that made Panem look like paradise.

"I will begin again."


	15. Your Life for My Life

_**A/n:** A scene that we know, from Peeta's POV.  
_

_**About this chapter:**__ Spoilers for the first book. Rated K._

* * *

_And this could be the last time / You will stand by my side / Well, I can feel my soul, it's bleeding __ / Will you fly with me this evening? _  
_By my Side - 3 Doors Down  
_

* * *

**15. Your life for my life**

That was a master's move.

The Careers are still sinking in the water, afraid of the tracker jackers. I lay my eyes on the place we were sleeping some minutes ago, and see something besides Glimmer's body.

She looks desperate. Confused. But she is alive.

I am wondering what she is doing when I see the bow on what was once Glimmer's shoulder.

"Are you mad? Get up! Get up! Run!"

She finally begins to move as I hear Cato's footsteps behind my back. I am doomed. But she is safe.

I just hope he is quick at killing me.


	16. Hurt

_**A/n:** Family moments.  
_

_**About this chapter:**__ pos-Mockingjay, spoilers. Rated K._

* * *

_If I had just one wish / Only one demand / I hope he's not like me / I hope he understands / That he can take this life / And hold it by the hand  
With Arms Wide Open - Creed  
_

* * *

**16. Hurt**

"It is over, see?"

My son stops crying to look at his knee with a band-aid.

"Still hurts!"

"It is ok now. Go back to play."

I stand up and his eyes lay at my prosthetic leg.

"Did it hurt when you lost your leg?"

"Terribly."

"How did it happen?"

I sigh. He is too young to hear that story.

"An incident with a knife. Now go play!"

He rises and runs back outside.

If I said I had hurt my leg during the Hunger Games, he would not know what I was talking about.

This thought makes me overjoyed.


	17. Good Bye Blue Sky

_**A/n:** This one was born from two songs: the one I quoted, Good Bye Blue Sky, and a Brazilian song called Rose of Hiroshima. This second song was made out of a poem by Vinicius de Moraes, a famous poet. He wrote about the bomb that hit Hiroshima during World War II. And that's why the girl is called Rose in this short story.  
_

_**About this chapter:**__ Spoiler for Catching Fire, Mockingjay. Rated T._

* * *

___Did you see the frightened ones? / Did you hear the falling bombs? / Did you ever wonder why we had to run for shelter when the promise of a brave new world unfurled beneath a clear blue sky?  
Good Bye Blue Sky – Pink Floyd_

* * *

**17. Good Bye Blue Sky**

It was just another ordinary day. The girl grabbed the wild berries that her mom traded. Her brothers would be so happy! She wrapped them in a handkerchief and hugged it to her chest.

She was coming out of the Hob, smiling, skipping after her mom.

It was just another ordinary day.

But catastrophic things happen in ordinary days.

"Rose!"

Her mom yelled, running back. Then the girl saw it.

Hovercrafts. Screaming. Bombs.

She let go of the precious handkerchief. She looked down, watching the berries falling and spreading. Desperate feet stomping at them.

The color red covering everything.


	18. High School Years

_**A/n:** Our favorite characters in our world. Who is who in high school?  
Thanks vicky for being my beta from this chapter on! :)  
_

_**About this chapter:**__ AU, no spoilers. Rated K._

* * *

_____________Take my hand tonight, let's not think about tomorrow / Take my hand tonight, we can find some place to go / 'Cause our hearts are locked forever and our love will never die  
Take my hand – Simple Plan_   


* * *

**18. High School Years**

It is not like I do not know what people talk about in the hallways. That strange, crazy girl that has no dad. Always alone.

Then something odd happens.

A boy. I feel like I owe something to him, because of our exchange when we were in middle school. And know I discovered... that he loves me.

Between the discovery, confusion, tears and some yells I learn more. My inner power. His sweet manners. More people like me. Finnick the basketball player, Johanna the angry junior that fought with me at Professor Haymitch's class.

And suddenly life is something more.


	19. Away

_**A/n:** This one was born as I thought: *spoiler* What if Prim didn't die? What if Katniss came back home with her mom and her sister instead of no one?  
_

_**About this chapter:**__ AU, spoilers for Mockingjay. Rated K._

* * *

_______Cause now again I've found myself / So far down, away from the sun / That shines into the darkest place ________/_ I'm so far down, away from the sun again  
Away from the Sun – 3 Doors Down   


* * *

**19. Away**

Distric 9. A place recommended by Dr. Aurellius were people meditate and make silence votes. A bunch of nonsense, just like the nonsense he told me the day he left. I would never live with myself if I did something bad to you and all that Peeta talk that I hate because it makes me feel so bad realizing how good he is.

"You should go see him."

Wise Prim. When did we switch places?

But I pretend not to understand.

She unclench my hand, taking the object that I have been holding so tightly that it hurts.

A pearl.


	20. Avox

_**A/n: **Someone suggested something with avoxes. Here it is.  
_

_**About this chapter:**__ Universe of Hunger Games, original character. No spoilers. Rated T.  
_

* * *

_________________I don't believe in fate but the bottom line / It's time to pay / You know you've got it coming / This is war!  
Escape – 30 Seconds to Mars_   


* * *

**20. Avox**

To obey orders. That is what I do. Yes, I can wash your clothes, bring you food and clean your mess. I listen to your complains and know your dirtiest secrets, but I am not going to tell anyone. It is not like I am able to.

It makes sense - I am a criminal, I dared to think about equality, justice. So cut my tongue and make me your slave. Treat me like another object in the room.

It is ok. Because when the time comes you will never know what hit you. Not until it is too late.


	21. Let's Celebrate

_**A/n: **Don't you love Haymitch?_

_**About this chapter:** Pós Hunger Games, spoilers to the end of the books. Peeta & Katniss. Rated K.  
_

* * *

_Hey little girl, when you grow up / Don't make the same mistakes I did / Learn to say no, I've had enough / Then nothing and no one can harm you  
Little Girl - Madonna__  
_

* * *

**21. Let's Celebrate**

Why did he agree with that? It was a stupid celebration! A special dinner? He should be home with his bottles...

"Haymitch!"

The bottle in his hands was gone. Peeta glared at him, then at the boy seated beside him at the table.

Annoying parents...

"Why do we celebrate the rebellion?" asked the little boy, curious.

Before anyone could answer a girl rushed in the room.

"Uncle Mitch, what do you think of my dress?"

"It is beautiful, sweetheart."

The girl smiled and Haymitch did too, just a little. Maybe it was not a bad idea at all to celebrate.


	22. When he sings, the birds fall silent

_**A/n: **I wonder how Peeta & Katniss' kids personalities would be.  
_

_**About this chapter:** Post Hunger Games, spoilers to the end of the books. Peeta & Katniss. Rated K.  
_

* * *

___I hope my father knows the seeds we've sewn still grow / At night I go to sleep and pray he's watching over me / Somewhere there's a star that's shining / So bright that I can see you smile  
Things my Father Said – Black Stone Cherry__  
_

* * *

**22. When he sings, the birds fall silent**

"Hey, are you ok?"

Katniss raised her eyes to Peeta. He was worried. She had tears in her eyes.

"What happened? Where are the kids?"

Katniss looked pass him.

"Listen to him."

Peeta finally looked in the direction his wife was staring at. The meadow was colorful with the new flowers of spring. In the middle of the tall grass, almost at the woods, there were two kids. The girl was seated on a rock, her eyes closed. The boy was looking up at the trees. He was singing to the birds.

"Exactly like his grandpa."


	23. It is all they can do

_**A/n: **This is for Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin that suggested the prompt: "a Mockingjay-set drabble with the song "Float" by Flogging Molly as the pre-chapter song." Thank you for the review, and I hope you like it. I'll work in your other suggestion. By the way, I loved the song.  
_

_**About this chapter:** Missing scene for Mockingjay, when they are at District 13. May contain spoilers.  
_

* * *

_____Sick and tired of what to say, ______/_ No one listens anyway _____/_Sing, that's all you can / ramblin' years of lousy luck / You miss the smell of burnin' turf / Dream, that's all you can  
Float – Flogging Molly_  
_

* * *

**23. It is all they can do**

There is this odd feeling hovering above them all. A feeling that disgraces them with its filthy smell, but also unites them somehow.

Haymitch drinks to run away from the sad grey eyes that follow his every move.

Finnick tie knots, trying to forget the image of smaller and softer hands doing it.

Katniss exists.

On her way to lunch she sees a little girl with pigtails. She runs away, hides and cries. The burden of all the ones that are dying for the rebellion weighs on her shoulders. She misses simplicity. She sings.

It is all they can do.


	24. Us and Them

_**A/n: **I am a big Pink Floyd fan and today it has been 40 years that their awesome album, Dark Side of the Moon, was released. I needed to write something.  
_

_**About this chapter:** Missing scene for Mockingjay, original character, no spoilers.  
_

* * *

_Forward he cried from the rear and the front rank died / And the general sat / And the lines on the map moved from side to side / Black and blue / And who knows which is which and who is who _

_____Us and Them – Pink Floyd__  
_

* * *

**24. Us and them  
**

Caius listened to the battle cry and his bones jiggled. It was time to attack their enemies, stop the madness they had begun.

Or that was what the General said.

He just wanted to go to a beach.

It was his dream since a little boy. But being born in District 2, he never had the chance.

Those men on the other side – enemies – probably knew everything about beaches. They were from District 4. Caius wished he could talk to one of them. Have a chat about beaches, woods, mountains.

But he couldn't. Because he needed to kill them.


	25. Far from Home

_**A/n:** This one came from The-Bowler-Hat-Ladies request, one chapter with the song "Lights". I heard the song one time and wrote the first idea that came to my mind, what ended up being an Annie-centric chapter. It was just later that I realized that your two ideas could be mixed together. Oh, well. I will need to find another song for the other idea**.  
**I always ask myself how Annie managed after the war. If Katniss was already a mess, imagine Annie without Finnick.****_

About this chapter: Future fic, Finnick & Annie, spoilers for Mockingjay.  


* * *

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone / You shine It when I'm alone / And so I tell myself that I'll be strong / And dreaming when they're gone  
Lights – Ellie Goulding_

* * *

** 25. Far from home**

I know where I am, but it cannot be.

I push the door open, hearing laughs.

Oh, my.

How long has it been since I saw my brother and sister? Too long to remember.

The hut is backlit, and they motion for me to enter. Before I can do so, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Not your time yet, darling." The voice says - Finnick.

I wake up in my room. My eight-year-old is sleeping peacefully, his head against my stomach.

I want so badly to go home. But, for him, I need to be strong.


	26. Anniversary Canvas

_**A/n:** Because after everything they went through, they have the right to find happiness.  
_

**About this chapter: **_Future fic, Peeta & Katniss, spoilers for Mockingjay.  
_

* * *

_Ain't nothing better / We beat the odds together / I'm glad we didn't listen / Look at what we would be missing  
You are still the one – Shania Twain_

* * *

**26. Anniversary Canvas**

Peeta shut the atelier's door and asked me not to come, which had never happened before. It's been five hours when the door finally opens.

"Peeta, what..?"

He closes the door. And smiles.

It's our anniversary. Twenty years since we did the ceremony by the fire. But I don't know what he is up to.

I figure out when he covers my eyes and takes me in.

Candles. Wine. In the middle of the room, one painting. Two kids playing in the meadow - our kids.

The most beautiful thing we ever created on the most amazing canvas Peeta ever painted.


	27. Toasting Day

_**A/n:** I think it is not hard to tell that I like Peeta & Katniss stories. But since these drabbles are about challenging myself, I decided to write something with a pairing that is harder for me to imagine - Gale & Katniss. I began with the `what if` game - Prim was never reaped, Katniss never needed to volunteer for her, Peeta never gathered the courage to talk to Katniss .  
_

**About this chapter: **_AU, Gale & Katniss, no spoilers.  
_

* * *

_Talkin' about, how she can make it right / Well, happiness is when / You really feel good, about somebody / Nothing wrong with being in love with someone  
Love and Happiness – Al Green_

* * *

**27. Toasting Day**

We all knew that this day would come. And I should be happier, I know.

Gale catches my eye and I smile. He is happy.

He was always happy with the idea of Rory dating Prim. And I knew that, unlike me, Prim would get married.

I feel Gale's hand on mine, and I know what he is up to. Tonight he is going to want the good part of our friendship with benefits.

We are not attracted to the idea of marriage or kids but that can't stop us from having fun. At least that's what he says.


	28. A Kingdom for our Freedom

_**A/n:** I recently read "Pillars of the Earth" by Ken Follett (it is an amazing book!). And I have been listening to the __Mumford & Sons_ album "Sigh no more" uninterruptedly. Put this two elements together and you get this chapter. :D  


**About this chapter: **_AU, Peeta & Katniss, no spoilers.  
_

* * *

___And can you kneel before this king / and say "I'm clean", "I'm Clean"? / But tell me now where was my fault / in loving you with my whole heart?  
White Blank Page – Mumford & Sons_  


* * *

**28. A Kingdom for our Freedom**

"Son of a bitch!"

Peeta looked at the girl in a silky cloak to the right. Then the punch came.

"Bastard! You have no right to look at her!" The Everdeen's family head of security was furious.

_All they wanted was justice for the starving and oppressed people._

"It is your fault that Katniss, the daughter of the Earl, was almost killed."

_She believed in justice, like he did._

Another punch, this time on the stomach. He fell. Was she shouting?

_A horde of rebels, a secret village._

"Idiot!"

_He loves her. Does she...?_

With the last punch, everything turned black.


End file.
